


Desert Storm

by kj_graham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lyrical Prose I guess??, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: They fall together like a comet onto a tawny desert, or honey dripping onto a smiling Keith’s red, red tongue.They fall together, the color of honey and the color of war, and they can’t let each other go.





	Desert Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written post season 4. Enjoy!

Keith—well, Keith was the color of blood. All scraped knuckles and a bleeding nose and rage so crystal clear even his eyes seemed crimson. Fire, and war, and anger, and shut them out shut them all out I️ can’t do this I️ can’t lead by myself I’m not good enough if I️ just give my—

But Matt—he was the color of honey, of golden sunsets spent on the roof with his sister, waiting for the stars. The color of simpler days, and oh god, I️ made it out alive, I️ can’t believe I️ made it out, and I️ found my sister, and friends old and new, and I️ am alive, I️ am fighting and—

In the middle of the war, they collide, and it is with the force of a comet crashing tawny desert—and they remember each other, Shiro, the color of tar, who brought them together, though he is so much lighter than his color. They collide, and they can’t unstick themselves from one another—because they are here and they are (mostly) alright and Keith has had only Shiro for so long and even now, he doesn’t, just a copy that is wrong, and Matt is only just overjoyed enough to see familiar faces, however vague, however acquaintances they were, that they fall together.

They fall together, and Matt begins making Keith’s room more lived-in, makes Keith loved, and they trade saltwater kisses when they can’t keep each other strong anymore.

They fall together, and no one even notices, and Keith leaves, but they are as inseparable as that comet once it’s crashed, even though Matt cries in Keith’s room and breathes him in when he goes.

They fall together, and no one notices the sudden silence from Keith, the sign he is planning something—no one except for Matt, and he hears what Keith says—“maybe not with our weapons”—and Matt is so in shock all he can offer is a “wait, Keith! What are you doing? Keith, no!” And he feels like he’s going to throw up as he watches the smaller ship hurtle toward that shield—Keith isn’t listening to him, Keith *_always*_ listens to him—and he is flying head-on toward the shield, there’s no way he’ll make it, no way, and Matt is screaming until his throat is raw but he knows Keith is ignoring him, his heart is beating out of his chest and he is praying to a God he hasn’t believed in since the Galra first captured them—he has lost so much, and he can’t lose Keith too.

They fell together, and Matt is not ready for Keith to fall alone.

There is an explosion, and Keith pulls back, suddenly, and Matt nearly passes out with relief, sagging against his chair with his entire body still shaking.

And Matt doesn’t even care that a Galra that is their enemy is the one that has saved Keith—because he hasn’t lost his red, red boy, and when they return to the Castle of Lions so Lotor can speak, both of them are late to the meeting altogether.

They fall together, in a tangle of limbs, to the floor, and Matt is pressing kiss after kiss to Keith’s face, and Keith is pale, almost catatonic. Matt wants to scream, yell at him, slap his cheek lightly, anything to show how mad he is—but he can’t do much more than clutch onto Keith and sob, and Keith hugs him back, tentatively at first, and then tighter, like Matt is his sole lifeline, and Keith cries, cries harder than he has in a long time, and repeats a mantra of “I’m sorry” to Matt’s violently trembling shoulders.

They fall together, and they cry, and they heal, they heal just enough to make it through facing Lotor.

They fall together like a comet onto a tawny desert, or honey dripping onto a smiling Keith’s red, red tongue.

They fall together, the color of honey and the color of war, and they can’t let each other go.

And if they trade frantic “I️ love you”s in the moments they spend clinging and sobbing on the cold floor of the Castle of Lions, neither regrets it.

They fall together, and they fall in love.


End file.
